Dib and Zim meet The Autons
by Whovian 1.0
Summary: A creation no mind could make but mine! One where the Doctor, Dib, and Zim all meet!
1. Chapter 1

-In the Streets of a Random City in America-

All of the sudden there was a noise and a blue box appeared. A man stepped out.

"Ahh," he said, taking a breath, "the sweet smell of America! Now, where's the newspaper?" The man looked around but saw nothing. "That's weird; I thought every city had a local newspaper." Then the man saw a boy.

"Excuse me, large-headed boy, may I ask what year it is?" the man asked, running toward the boy.

"My head's not big!" the boy shouted, and told him what year it was.

"Thought so…" said the man with his thoughts trailing away. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Doctor who?" the large-headed kid asked.

"Just the Doctor, simply the Doctor. Now then, your name is?"

"Sorry, um… Doctor, it's Dib," the boy replied.

"Hmm… Dib." The Doctor rolled the name around in his mouth. "Nice name, I like it. Now, I have a very important question to ask you."

Dib's eyes grew wide. "Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"America," Dib said, disappointed.

"I knew that!" the Doctor exclaimed. "The state or the city, either's fine!"

"Umm… I don't think anybody knows that," Dib said uncertainly but trying to be helpful, "not even President Man, but I know we're on Main Street! You sound British!" Dib sounded astonished.

"Shows you what spending years in Great Britain can do to you," the Doctor replied.

"Well, I have to go to school-"

The Doctor cut him off. "You seem like the kind of observant young boy I'm looking for. Meet me here after school and say the words, 'a madman with a box,' okay?" With that, the Doctor ran off, shouting behind him "and look out for people who aren't themselves!" Then the Doctor was gone.

"What a weird man," said Dib. "Aaand I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?" He sighed. "I wonder what he meant by 'not themselves'…" Dib thought out loud as he walked through the Skool's doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry publishing this took so long... I had the sickness owiburnedmyself on my finger from a hot glue gun :-( I own nothing but the story itself and this licorice-on-a-stick.**

-In the Classroom-

Zim sat in his usual spot in the corner of the classroom and asked a question actually related to the subject under discussion without calling the children 'worm babies' or 'human filth.' He didn't add his trademark 'I AM ZIM' either, and that got Dib worried.

-In the Cafeteria-

"What're you doing?" Gaz asked her older brother.

"Watching Zim," Dib replied.

Gaz examined him; he was staring harder than usual, "shouldn't have asked," she mumbled, and went back to her Game Slave 2.

"Zim's eating his food, and he's not shouting 'I'm normal,' something's wrong," Dib was talking to himself again, he walked over to Zim.

"Zim," Dib said, "just what is your plan?"

"Hello Dib," Zim politely said, "how do you do?"

"Umm… Fine, I guess," was what the unsure Dib said, and then he walked off, "something's up, and I'm going to find out what that something is…"

-After School-

The Doctor ran onto Main Street, "no mannequins, check, short term companion," the Doctor saw Dib waiting for him, "check," he said with a grin.

The Doctor ran up to Dib, "passphrase?"

"A mad man with a box," Dib replied, "but why was that the password?"

"Can you keep a secret?" The Doctor asked.

Dib nodded.

"Then maybe I'll tell you later," the Doctor said with a wink, "now, has anybody you know been acting weird lately?"

"Zim has, he was eating his food and being polite," Dib answered.

"Zim… Who's Zim and what's wrong with him being polite and eating his food?" The Doctor asked.

"Zim is… Wait!" Dib stopped abruptly, "you probably won't believe me like everyone else," he said disappointed.

"Listen, Dib, no matter what you say, no matter how crazy or insane, I will believe you," the Doctor said very seriously.

"Zim's an alien who plans on taking over the world and I have to stop him because it seems like Earth wants to be taken over," Dib blurted out.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"See I told you that-" The Doctor cut Dib off.

"I believe that I need to see Zim's house," he said.

Dib looked at him wide eyed, said, "follow me," and took off with the Doctor following.

Dib stopped running when they reached a green house with assorted lawn decorations.

They looked over at the recycling bin, banging and shouting was coming from inside, "who dares put the almighty Zim inside this blue bin?"

Dib approached the recycling bin, "Zim," he said in surprise, "you're trapped!"

"Dib-stink!" Zim replied.

"In a recycling bin!" Dib continued.

"Get me out of here Dib-stink!" Zim demanded.

As Dib reached for the lid the Doctor grabbed his wrist, "Don't touch the plastic," he whispered, "go get me a stick, and hurry!" The Doctor emphasized on 'hurry.'

Dib ran off to get a stick, when he came back he said, "I don't really see how this is necessary."

The Doctor grabbed the stick and started to pry the lid of the recycling bin off; the lid was stuck to the bottom.

"Hurry up!" Zim shouted, "Obey your future leader!"

The Doctor paused, "does he ever be quiet?"

"Who is that? What human filth have you brought with you? I demand you tell me!" Zim screeched.

"Human filth? Did you just call me human filth?" The Doctor sounded taken aback, "I could've saved your whole planet for all you know!" The Doctor stated making motions for Dib to be quiet, "but I guess being saved by the last of the Time Lords isn't good enough for you then I guess I'll just go," the Doctor let out a sigh like it saddened his two hearts, he slowly walked away, Dib followed giving him weird looks.

"Wait!" Zim shouted, the Doctor grinned and quietly walked back, "I-I didn't realize t-that you w-were a T-Time L-Lord," he said, "s-so please help m-me out m-mister time lord s-sir."

Dib looked surprised, the Doctor winked and said, "Alright, only because you said please though," the Doctor put all his weight on the stick while saying, "Allons-y!"

The lid flew open making a noise like Velcro while coming apart.

"T-thank you m-mister time l-lord sir," Zim said bowing, his wig fell off.

"Ah… This makes sense now… but why Earth? It's so far away…" The Doctor seemed to be talking to himself.

**I know, I know, Zim wouldn't bow to anyone but his Tallest, but I say that everyone who knows what Time Lords are should be RESPECTFUL of them. :-)**

**I'm also making another story but I'm not posting until I get at least 7 reviews, no repeated people can review over and over, they can but it won't count, and yes, I do allow anonymous reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

-On Zim's Street-

The Doctor started wander away aimlessly in his thoughts and mutter to himself, "hmm… Earth, why Earth? I don't think The Massive is around here…"

Zim picked up his fallen wig and looked at The Time Lord, "Erm… Excuse me mister Time Lord sir," the Doctor stopped muttering to himself and looked over at Zim, "if you really are a Time Lord… Can you prove it?"

"Well…" The Doctor thought of ways to prove he was a Time Lord for a minute, "how about I recite some of Pi?" The Doctor started reciting Pi, after a while, Zim joined in.

"You're good, let's see… How to prove… Oh! I know!" The Doctor took out a stethoscope, and held it up to one heart, then the other, while Zim was listening.

Zim looked scared, "I-I'm sorry f-for n-not believing y-you m-mister Time L-Lord sir," he stammered, "b-but how c-can you be a-a-alive?"

"Well I-" The Doctor was cut off by the slamming of a door, Dib, the Doctor, and Zim stared at Zim's base.

Zim was standing in the doorway; Dib looked at Zim, then at the other Zim, then at the Doctor.

The Doctor seemed frozen for half a second, "run!" He shouted, and started running.

Zim and Dib chased after him.

"That was me!" Zim shouted, "how could that be me? I'm right here!"

"Have you heard of the Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor asked Zim.

"You mean that big pool of…" Zim tried to find the correct word, "…stuff that can control plastic?" Zim asked.

"Yup," the Doctor said, "and enough with the mister Time Lord sir stuff, the Doctor's fine."

They ran past a flower patch, tears started streaming down the Doctor's face.

"Uhh… Doctor, why is water falling from your face?" Zim asked, "nothing sad happened…"

The Doctor looked at Zim, "no reason, it's just the Autons, the Nestene Consciousness, and the roses are getting to me," he replied.

"Do you not like roses?" Zim asked.

"No! No. I love roses… They just kind of bring back memories…" The Doctor said.

After a while they stopped running, "so… Zim, how's Miyuki and Spork doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Miyuki and Spork… Oh! I remember now… Umm…" Zim really didn't want to answer that question, "Ikindasortamade amonsterblob thatatethem bothsowe havenew talleststallest redand tallestpurple," he said quickly.

"Oh… Aww… I liked Miyuki and Spork they were so nice to me!" The Doctor said, then he heard footsteps, "we should go," he said, and him, Zim, and Dib ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

-At Dib's House-

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked.

"This is my house," Dib replied, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Quick! Into the house!" The Doctor said.

"You can come in, but the alien can't," Dib said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

The Doctor looked at Dib, clearly offended, "why can't I go in your house?"

"I never said you- Wait! You're an alien too!" Dib shouted clearly surprised.

"Yep!" They heard footsteps behind them, "into the house!" The Doctor shouted grabbing both of the boy's wrists and dragging them inside.

A young girl with purple hair sat on the couch inside the house, "hey! What are you doing inside my house!" The girl shouted at the Doctor, "why is my brother wide eyed?" The girl hit Dib and he returned to his original state.

"Gaz! This is the Doctor, he's an alien!" Dib shouted, Gaz rolled her eyes and went back to her game, and then the house shook.

The Zim auton crashed through the door, Gaz looked back and forth at them, "what on Earth is going on here!" She shouted.

"Downstairs!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But we aren't allowed down-" Dib was cut off by the Doctor dragging him, Zim, and Gaz down to his father's lab.

"Now… Let's see… Ooh! Is that an atom distorter?" The Doctor exclaimed running to one of Dib's dad's machines, he looked like a little kid at a candy shop.

"I don't think you should touch that…" Dib said as the Doctor picked up the portable machine.

The doors burst open showing the auton Zim, "adios my auton amigo!" The Doctor exclaimed shooting the machine at the Zim copy, it disappeared, the Doctor looked at the machine with glee, "definitely an atom distorter!"

Zim tugged at the Doctor's jacket, "where'd the plastic go Doctor?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what an atom distorter does… Too much science, let's just say you're breathing it!"

Gaz started making gagging noises.

"So… Dib, why don't you tell me who this is?" The Doctor asked Dib.

"We-we're breathing it..?" Was Dib's reply.

Zim hit Dib, "sorry for his behavior, he hasn't met the Nestene Consciousness before," he looked at Dib and muttered to him, "behave yourself in front of the Time Lord! It's disrespectful to ignore him like that!"


	5. Chapter 5

-In Professor Membrane's Lab-

Zim to the Doctor, "that is Gaz, Dib's little sister."

Gaz punched Zim, "don't call me little!" She shouted, charged upstairs, and started playing her GameSlave2.

"She's one to make a scene," the Doctor said, "I just hope that that doesn't get the best of her when she gets older."

Dib turned back to the Doctor, "you're an alien," he said pointing to him, "and you're an alien," he said pointing to Zim, then he pointed his finger back at the Doctor, "a-are you good?"

"Yes, yes I am," the Doctor replied, "now, let's go defeat some autons!" He shouted.

"Huzzah!" Shouted Zim, the Doctor and Dib both looked at him.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

Zim just looked at them, "ya know… Huzzah… Just, never mind."

The Doctor, Dib, and Zim ran back upstairs.

"Okay… Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Dib shouted.

"You are currently under attack from an alien race who want to take over the world. Happy?" The Doctor replied.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was working on the new story I promised, it's called **_**Then I Met You, Where Will My Life Go Now? **_**I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story. R&R**

** ~Invader Nat Rules**


	6. Chapter Postponed

**Waaa! I'm** **soooo sorry! My teacher stole my notebook yesterday because I was writing in class! My notebook had all of my stories in it but one that is on my phone! Now I won't be posting until I get it back! Waaa! I'm soooo sorry! All of you who are waiting for further chaptet rs may now pelt tomatoes at me for my irresponsible actions. I will post the one story I have though, or, at least as much as I have.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Notebook given back!**

-In the Membrane Lab-

The Doctor, Zim, and Dib walked out of the basement/lab.

"But weren't we already under attack?" Dib asked, "I mean, Zim was here!" Dib said gesturing to Zim.

"Yeah…" The Doctor paused for a moment, "But this is an entire race, not just one alien."

"How much would that be?" Dib asked.

"Hm…" The Doctor thought a bit, "Imagine every piece of plastic you can, that'll probably sum it up," He said as they walked through the door.

Zim looked around for more Autons, "I don't see any more of them," He said cautiously.

Chunk walked up to them with a bunch of other kids, "Hey Dib," he said, "Who's that? Your uncle?" All the other children burst out in laughter.

"Nah," the Doctor said, "I'm watching over him," He pulled out the Atom Distorter, "Have you seen anybody acting weird?" He asked.

Terror struck the children's faces, they quickly ran away.

The Doctor examined the Distorter, "I guess it is kind of scary…"

**Sorry the chapter was short, and this chapter was for CMR Rosa!**


	8. Chapter 7

-On The Street-

Zim laughed as the children ran, "Ah ha ha ha ha! That's right filthy worm-babies! Run in fear from your future leader, Zim!"

The Doctor gave Zim a confused look, then shook his head and looked away.

"You'll never rule Earth, Zim!" Dib shouted at the poorly disguised Irken.

"You wanna bet on that, Earth Monkey?" Zim shouted back.

Dib lunged at Zim and Zim tried to get out of the way.

The Doctor watched as the two little figures wrestled on the ground.

"You'll never rule as long as I'm around!" Dib shouted in response to Zim's question.

Zim stopped struggling for a moment, "Wait, so if I get rid of you," He said sounding thoughtful, "I would be able to successfully take over this mud ball of a planet?"

Dib thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess- Wait! No!" He then continued fighting with Zim.

"Curse you, Dib!" Zim shouted, "Curse you!"

The Doctor watched the two struggling on the ground, after a while, he pulled them apart and shook his head.

"Are you two always like this?" The Doctor asked.

Dib and Zim looked at each other, then back at the Doctor, and then they both nodded.

The Doctor sighed and took off in another direction.

Zim ran next to the Doctor, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find the Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor replied as Dib also caught up.

"The Nestene whatsits?" Dib asked.

"The Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor said, "It's what's causing all of this mess."

"Where would it be?" Zim asked.

"Last time it was under the London Eye," the Doctor responded.

Dib was in shock, "Last time? It's been here before? Why didn't you come get me? I would've been glad to leave for London!"

The Doctor crouched down to eye level with the frantic kid, "Listen, I had somebody else there to help me."

"You could've brought me too!" Dib exclaimed.

The Doctor paused for a moment, "too young, you were definitely too young."

Dib went wide eyed, "what? Too young?"

"Yup, I said it; too young," the Doctor looked around, "Is there anything big around here? Like, a Ferris wheel."

Zim looked up, "Ferris? Wheel?"

Dib shook his head, "no, no Ferris wheels here."

The Doctor frowned, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy…"

Zim was walking next to the Doctor with a thinking face on. "What is a Ferris?" He asked the Doctor, "I know what a wheel is, but what is a Ferris?"

Dib frowned, "It's a ride Zim, a round ride that goes around in circles. Any human would know that," he said sneering.

Zim put his hands on his hips, "Well, Zim does know, thank you very much Dib-stink for confirming I'm human."

"You only know because I just told you!" Dib shouted, "You aren't a human!"

The Doctor just stared at the two in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" Zim asked, "Prove it Dib-human!"

Dib lunged at Zim again, the Doctor stood there watching the fighting figures, then took off leaving the boys behind.


	9. Chapter 8

-On The Street-

After a while the boys noticed that the Doctor had disappeared, they stopped fighting and started to search.

"This is your fault Dib-stink," Zim muttered.

"My fault?" Dib asked, "You were practically begging for that."

"Zim does not beg!" Zim said, shouting his name

"Why do you do that?" Dib asked him.

"Why does Zim do what?" Zim asked.

"Speak in third person, it can get really annoying," Dib answered.

"Zim is better then you pig smellies, therefor Zim's name must be said more often," Zim explained.

Dib rolled his eyes, then he spotted the Doctor looking up, "There!" He shouted pointing down the hill, and started running towards him with Zim following.

-At the Doughnut Shop-

The Doctor was looking up at the large doughnut on the top of the store when he noticed the boys running down the hill, Dib stumbled, causing him to land flat on his face, and Zim tripped over Dib and started rolling down the hill. He finally stopped after crashing into the Doctor's legs.

Zim looked up, then he jumped up and brushed himself off, "Zim is so sorry Doctor," he said, "Zim promises that it'll never happen again."

The Doctor shook his head and went to help Dib up, "it's okay, Zim," he said, "No need to worry."

After Dib had gotten up, he looked around, "where did the atom thingy go?" He asked.

"Umm…" The Doctor tried to think of a short explanation, "I'll bring one back, promise," He said walking into the shop.

"You mean you lost it?" Dib asked following him.

"Not exactly," the Doctor said, then he turned around to see the commotion at the front door.

"But Zim is a pig smelly!" Zim shouted, "Just like you!"

The shop owner crossed his arms, "Uh huh."

"It's just a skin condition silly hyoo-man!" Zim shouted waving his hands around.

The owner pointed to a sign next to the door, it read: 'An alien? Have skin condition? No service.'

The Doctor began to look around the shop, he then walked up to the counter with Dib trailing behind, "Excuse me," He said to the man behind the counter, "May we see the basement of this place?" He asked.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to let people who don't work here down there."

The Doctor sighed, "I didn't want to do this," he said, "But," He pulled out a wallet and showed the man.

"I-I'm sorry mister inspector sir," He said, "I-I didn't realize it was you."

"Mr. Smith is fine," the Doctor said, "Now can we see the basement?" he asked.

The man nodded and led the Doctor and Dib to a door, as they walked through it, Dib asked, "How did you do that?"

The Doctor handed Dib the wallet after they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"But it's blank!" Dib exclaimed, holding the wallet up to the dim light, "There must be a trick or something!"

The Doctor looked at Dib wide-eyed.

"There is a trick!" Dib exclaimed, "Right?"

The Doctor shook his head and smiled, "Just like Shakespeare himself," He muttered taking the wallet, "It's called psychic paper," he explained, "Only the greatest of minds can see through it's tricks, you're very lucky. Now, help me find the Nestene Consciousness."

"How am I supposed to help you? I don't even know what it-" Dib stopped talking after he saw a great pool of glowing liquid plastic {Maybe?}, "Whoa."

The Doctor looked down into the pool, "The Nestene Consciousness," he called, "We meet again." The Doctor took a step back just in time to not get hit by a geyser of the Nestene Consciousness, "So you do remember me?" He called out to it, "That's good; I thought you wouldn't recognize me."

The Nestene Consciousness bubbled in response.

The Doctor held up a bottle, "Now, if you don't shut down all of the Autons, I will use this."

The Nestene Consciousness let out a few bubbles and there were thumps from above in the shop.

Zim ran in panting, "I am here," he said.

Dib frowned, "He said all of them."

Zim fell to the floor, it was an Auton.

The Doctor looked, "Wha? How? Who? What?"

"He always talks in third person," Dib muttered.

"Oh," the Doctor said understanding, then he lowered the vial to his side, "Very good," He said loudly, "Now-" The Doctor was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. The Doctor looked over to see Dib with the Auton Zim's hand over his mouth. The Doctor dropped the bottle and kicked it into the pit, the Autons let go and fell to the ground limp, the Doctor grabbed Dib's wrist and ran up the stairs and out the door, where Zim was leaning against a lamppost.

"Finally!" Zim shouted, "Zim was wondering when you would get out of there!"

There was an explosion, and a puff of smoke, the Doctor poked his head back into the shop to see that all of the people were still eating their food in the smoke, "Those people," he said to himself shaking his head. Then he turned around and started walking.

When Dib and Zim didn't follow, he turned around, "Well, come on," He said, "Don't you want to see my ship?"


	10. Chapter 9

-In Front Of the Doughnut Shop-

Dib and Zim nodded.

"Well let's go then," the Doctor said sprinting the way he was going before.

Dib quickly followed, the same with Zim.

-Main Street-

The Doctor was leaning up against a blue box when Dib and Zim arrived, panting.

Zim looked up and down at the box, "This is your spaceship?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded as Dib said, "It's very small."

"Oh!" The Doctor said as he remembered something, "I'll be right back!" Then he stepped into the box.

"What could he have forgotten in that box?" Dib wondered out loud.

"Dib, you're talking to yourself again, and the amazing Zim thinks it's annoying," Zim said bluntly.

Dib turned to Zim, "Yeah?" He asked, "Well, I think it's annoying when you speak in third person."

"Well, Zim thinks your big head is annoying!" Zim shouted.

"My head's not big!" Dib shouted leaping at Zim.

"You're lying!" Zim shouted.

"No I'm not!" Dib shouted.

Zim paused for a moment, "you're right," He said, "It's not big."

Dib looked puzzled, "I'm right?"

"Correct! It's not big! It's humongous!" Zim shouted.

The two boys were too busy fighting to notice the blue box disappear and reappear a little while later.

The Doctor poked his head out and gave a cough, Zim and Dib looked over at him.

"I've brought something," the Doctor said, he then proceeded pulling an atom distorter out of the box.

When Dib was handed the atom distorter he asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Like I said," the Doctor grinned, "I didn't lose it."

Zim was looking between the atom distorter, and the Doctor, "did you just- In time and-"

The Doctor nodded.

Zim's jaw dropped.

"How did you get this? You said you didn't have it. This is the same exact one you lost!" Dib said, studying the distorter.

"This box," the Doctor patted the blue box, "is my spaceship, but-"

"But what?" Dib asked.

"But it can also travel through time; that was my secret. I'm a madman with a blue box," the Doctor said smiling.

"You, wha?" Dib asked sounding confused.

"Now, I'm off to find someplace to go, I have some place to be, I'm not sure where that is yet though," the Doctor stepped inside the box.

"Wait!" Dib cried, "you're off, just like that? After all of this? I don't even know your name!"

The Doctor poked his head out of the box, "I'll be back, don't worry. I always am."

"Is that a Tardis thingy?" Zim asked.

The Doctor frowned, "Yes, she is a Tardis, and no, she's not a thingy, she's alive."

Dib looked confused, "What's a Tardis?"

The Doctor told them, and then he stepped inside the Tardis, and left them.

Dib and Zim still remembered the Doctor's words after he left, and they knew he would come back.

**Now, a quick blurb from me, about the Tardis! Yay! But it was already made.**

_**Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.**_

**Yay! I was gonna put it in the story, but it wouldn't fit ^-^'**


End file.
